Alone at Last
by jzhanfan
Summary: One shot, post ROTJ. Another bit of fluff I found in the archives. Han and Leia's plans to be alone together conflict with someone else's plans. Sort of a follow up to Reconcilable Differences.


_A/N: This story grew from a reunion scene that I imagined, sort of a follow-up to "Reconcilable Differences" in an attempt to improve on Han and Leia's rather skimpy storyline in a Dark Horse comic I was reading at the time. But somehow, when I sat down and started typing, it took on a life of its own and became something else._ _The basic back story here is that Han was grounded for this mission, Leia was flying with Fenn Shysa and Lando was flying the Falcon. Things went wrong, of course and Han on the ground sends Wedge and Rogue Squadron to bail Fenn Shysa out and rescue Leia._

**Forest Moon of Endor, several months after the Battle of Endor.**

The post-mission briefing was long over and the group had relaxed into something more like a post-mission party, albeit a restrained one.

It appeared that over half of the Alliance command team had remained for the festivities, and while no one begrudged them their celebration, it was hard to let one's hair down when one's commanding officer was in the room. Leia Organa was just beginning to wonder if her own presence was welcome or not, when Han Solo entered the room and slid his arms around her waist from behind.

Leia stiffened for an instant, until she realized whose arms had just grabbed her. Han leaned down and whispered into her ear, and she laughed, tipping her head back to look up at him, expectantly. He obliged with a long, lingering kiss.

She flushed and tried to draw away, not wanting to attract attention in such a public place. Han, however, didn't much care about attracting attention at the moment. In fact, he very much wanted to draw the attention of one particular Mandalorian who was on the other side of the room, watching Leia's every move.

He kept his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her gently, but insistently, back against him. "Don't run off," he said, in a low voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He felt her shiver and smiled to himself. It had been a long time since they'd been alone together and he had plans. He caught one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips.

"Han," she whispered, softly. "Not here, please."

"Come outside with me, then," he coaxed. "It'd be nice and private in the woods."

His hand moved, slowly, along her waist, his fingers gently brushing her ribs. She closed her eyes and shivered again. She loved the feel of his hands on her body, and she'd missed him, too.

His breath was warm against her ear. "Come on, Leia. It's packed in here. No one'll miss us."

"All right," she said, in a whisper.

Pleased at how quickly she'd been persuaded, he turned and headed for the door, grinning as he tugged her along by the hand. She blushed furiously, but followed him out into the dark night.

Just as they ducked out the door, Han turned quickly and met the impassive gaze of Fenn Shysa across the room. Flashing a cocky grin, Solo winked as he shot at Shysa with his finger. _Now who's the man, Manda'lor?_

Outside, Han and Leia walked along the silent path, hand in hand, not speaking until they came to a small clearing where the path widened. She stopped and looked up at him. "You sent Wedge after us, didn't you, Han?" Her eyes were serious, and he looked away, embarrassed. "Fenn wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't call for support." She squeezed his hand. "You were right."

He raised an eyebrow at this admission and she smiled. "You were watching my back." she said, softly.

"You bet I was." He smiled crookedly at her. "That's my job, remember?"

"And nobody does it better." She came up on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her. He bent and gave her a swift, hard hug that lifted her off her feet for an instant.

"You're back, now, that's all the matters."

He took her hand again and they continued down the path. She tipped her head back and looked up at the web of platforms overhead. Han followed her gaze and smiled. "Reminds me of Kyyshak," he said, softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It's no wonder Chewie likes it here so much. Kyyshak looks a lot like this, only taller." He smiled at his own joke and then pulled her in against his chest for a quick hug. "I'll take you some day. You'd like it."

She smiled, enjoying his casual assumption that there would be a someday, and that they'd still be together. He smiled, too, amused to find himself thinking how nice it would be to show her what he knew of Chewie's home, to share it with her.

They walked on in companionable silence for a while, and then, as they approached another Alliance storehouse, Han stopped and as she walked on, he tugged at her hand, drawing her back toward him in what had become a familiar ritual for them.

She grinned as she turned and came into his arms, lifting her head automatically to meet his kiss. After a moment, he began to move, slowly, forward, until he had backed her against the log wall of the nearby building. His hands rested gently on her shoulders, and she reached up to wind her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.

When he lifted his head from hers, she stayed still in his embrace, staring into his eyes and smiling happily. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a gentle finger, caressing her cheek with his thumb in passing.

Another shiver went through her and she glanced, hastily, over his shoulder. She put her hands flat against his chest, pushing gently. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips instead. "Han, someone could come by…"

"I don't think anyone's coming." His voice had gone husky. "I think it's just us." She had to look away, his gaze was so intense. He cupped her cheek with his hand, turning her face back towards his.

"Leia?" She came up on tiptoe to kiss his chin, and he leaned meet her. His head turned and his lips were warm against hers. He took his time and she relaxed against him as he deepened the kiss.

When at last their lips parted, she leaned in to rest her forehead against his collarbone. "I love you, Han." she whispered, slightly out of breath.

"And I love you," he answered, very quietly.

She raised her head and met his eyes. "I know," she said, firmly.

Her hand came up to trace his jaw, scratchy and in need of a shave, as always. He leaned his head back, and she accepted the invitation, letting her fingers trail down his throat, then back up to his jawline. It was a gesture of possession, as well as tenderness, and the casual intimacy of her caress moved him deeply.

He closed his eyes and let out his breath slowly, enjoying the feel of her fingers against his face. At last he could stand it no longer and caught her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips, and kissing his way down her palm, along the pulse that beat in her wrist. And then he bent his head to kiss her again, gently teasing her lips apart with his tongue, feeling her shiver as she responded to his kiss.

He moved closer, his hips pinning hers against the wall behind her and leaving her no doubt about his intentions. His hands slid from her waist, and his fingers found the buttons of her shirt and began to work at them.

She gave a soft moan, against his mouth, and her arms came up to circle his neck and pull him closer. She came up on tiptoe, fitting her legs against his.

"I want you, Leia," he breathed, "it's been so long."

"I know," she murmured, "but…" He tugged her shirttail free of her trousers, and suddenly his hands were warm against her belly.

"But, what?" he whispered. His fingers slid higher, closed around her breast.

She gasped with pleasure as he rubbed her aching nipple with his thumb. "Ahhh... Oh, Han… please, not here."

"Where, then?" he growled.

"The Falcon," she breathed. "No one'll look for us there tonight."

He lifted his head suddenly and grinned down at her, quite pleased with this suggestion. "Now, that's an excellent idea, sweetheart." The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. "The bird's supposed to be locked up tight and Chewie won't spend the night on board when there's food to be had in the village."

He took a step back and she let out a long breath, composing herself. He tugged at her hand. "C'mon."

He slid his arm around her waist as they headed toward the hangar. She leaned in against him and they walked close together, hips bumping, laughing together softly and enjoying the anticipation, now that they were sure of privacy.

As they walked, a light rain began to fall and she looked up at the dark sky. "I think we're about to get soaked."

"So what?" he teased. "Then I'll have an excuse to get you out of that shirt."

"Like you need one, fly boy?" she laughed.

They entered the darkened hangar, quietly making their way in the darkness behind the parked ships, to where the Falcon was berthed.

Luck was with them, as the control panel for the lower ramp faced away from the guard's booth. Han waved his hand at the panel and punched his security codes. Including the one that meant, "no lights, no noise." Silently the ramp lowered and the ship remained dark.

He tugged at Leia's hand. She followed him up the ramp into the lower hold. As soon as her foot left it, the ramp sealed with a soft hiss, leaving them with only the emergency lighting to guide them down the corridor. "Kinda romantic in here, isn't it?" he teased. "

Yeah, this brings back all kinds of memories," she said, dryly. He stopped short and she bumped into his back.

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against the hollow between his shoulder blades.

He turned in one swift motion and put his finger against her lips, catching her wrist in a tight grip.

"Shhh." he whispered, suddenly all business. "I think there's someone in here."

She caught her breath and listened intently. As they walked, slowly, along the ring corridor toward the cockpit, they heard voices murmuring softly ahead of them, and she saw Han's hand shift to the blaster at his hip.

And then, she heard a new sound, a man's soft laughter, and when she recognized it, she stopped, her hand against the small of his back. "Han..." she breathed, and a moment later, she felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers and she knew that he'd gotten it, too.

"Lando."

"Without a doubt."

"I'm gonna murder him!"

"No, please, allow me." Without waiting for an answer, she darted back along the corridor to the hatch, and he understood immediately what she was planning to do.

He covered his eyes just in time, as she ran her fingers along the panel in the hatchway that activated the main start up sequence.

Every light on the Falcon came on in an instant, and power began humming through the ship. Alarms sounded from the cockpit as systems demanded attention, and a string of oaths followed before someone hit the proper controls and silenced the alarms.

Leia sprinted back up the corridor toward Han. He caught her around the waist and spun her around, burying her face in his chest to smother her laughter. "You wicked girl," he teased. "If he makes a mess in my seat, you're cleaning it up."

At that moment, a very indignant Lando Calrissian stepped into the corridor from the cockpit. He carried himself with confidence and would have managed to convey the impression that he was the one who'd just caught interlopers in his ship, and not the other way around... were it not for the lipstick on his chin, and the fact that his cape was inside out.

Leia chuckled against Han's shoulder and he grinned down at her. "Looks like we caught ourselves an intruder, sweetheart," he drawled. Lando drew himself up.

"Now, see here, Han, that's a bit harsh. You turned this ship over to me this morning,"

"For the mission, Lando, not for you to use as a love nest."

Lando narrowed his eyes. "And what, may I ask, are you two doing here at this time of the night?"

He gave the Princess a speculative glance and she glanced down hastily, straightening her shirt and reassuring herself that none of her buttons were undone. She stepped discreetly away from Han, who promptly hauled her back in against him. It was his ship. If he wanted to use it as love nest, he would.

"I don't see where it's any of your business what I'm doing on **my **ship," Han said, darkly, "or who I bring with me. I wanna know whether you broke anything this time."

"Come on, Han, don't start on that sensor dish again," Lando began, irritably, when Leia cut in.

"No, Han, you mustn't nag him about that sensor dish, you know that wasn't his fault," she said, sweetly. Lando began to grin, thinking she'd taken his side. "You two could stand here for hours arguing about this old ship," she went on, "when we've much more important things to talk about."

As she spoke, she strode casually past Lando before he realized what she was doing and slipped into the cockpit, emerging again a moment later holding a extremely embarrassed female pilot by the arm. "Such as how quickly you and this young lady - Lt. Ellis, isn't it?" Leia asked, conversationally, and the girl nodded miserably. "How quickly you and Lt. Ellis," she continued, "can get yourselves presentable," Leia paused and reached over to wipe the lipstick smudge from Lando's chin with her thumb, "and off this ship?"

Han covered his mouth and stifled his grin. She was good. The blonde pilot was trying to tuck her shirttails back into her trousers unobtrusively. It wasn't working, because her pants wouldn't stay up. Leia produced a utility belt, which the blonde snatched from her hands and began threading through her belt loops. Han recognized her slightly, as one of the younger pilots in Wes Janson's group. He almost felt sorry for her; because it was clear Leia wasn't finished with her or with Lando.

"Lt. Ellis," came the Princess's command-room-briefing voice, "I'd advise you in the future to be most certain that you and your companion are actually authorized to be on board a ship before you begin disrobing in the cockpit."

Han saw her fingers tighten around the blonde girl's bicep and Ellis winced. "Yes, ma'am. That's excellent advice, ma'am."

"See that you follow it, Lieutenant. General Solo, I trust you agree with me that there will be no need to report this incident to Commander Janson?"

Han, who'd never had any intention of reporting anything to anyone, except perhaps over a few drinks in the officer's club, nonetheless knew his cue when he heard it. "Certainly, your Highness. No need at all." The blonde flashed him a grateful look and he added, with a grin, "Besides which, I'm quite sure that General Calrissian was the one at fault."

Lando glared at him and Leia gave him a wide smile. "Indeed." She released the blonde's arm and the girl immediately headed for the exit, giving Lando a wide berth as she passed him.

"Perhaps another time, my dear," he said, bowing to her gallantly.

She hissed, "In your dreams, Calrissian, in your dreams!"

"Lieutenant Ellis," Leia called, and the blonde, halfway down the corridor already, turned to look at her. "I expect this will be yours as well?" Leia's eyes were twinkling at Han as she leaned in the hatchway to the cockpit and came up with a bra in bright orange. It appeared Lt. Ellis matched her underwear to her flight suit.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, tightly, and strode back down the corridor to snatch the garment from the Princess's hand.

At this, General Solo's composure failed him and he fell back against the bulkhead, surrendering to laughter. Lt. Ellis stood frozen in the middle of the corridor, not sure how to take this development. Solo reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her, gently, toward the hatch.

"Go on, get out of here, Lieutenant," he said, through his laughter, "Just be glad it wasn't Chewie that caught the two of you in here." Ellis scooted hastily out of the way.

"General Calrissian?" Leia said, sweetly. "Yes, your Highness?" he replied, swirling on his heel to face her. "Do you have any of my undergarments behind your back?"

Lt Ellis, almost to the lower hatch, froze, and turned to watch.

"No, General. I don't. But I have this." Leia held up the transponder she'd filched from Lando's pocket on her way past him. Lando's eyes widened as she tossed it, over his head, to Han, who snatched it from the air and spun it in his fingers.

"Well, well, well. What have we here, Lando? I don't recall entrusting you with one of the Falcon's transponders. Where'd you get this?"

Lando, who knew he was cornered, sighed and threw up his hands. "I borrowed it, from the cockpit compartment, this morning. How else was I to retrieve my things from the bunk room?"

"What are your things doing in the bunk room in the first place?" Han asked, grinning. "Last time I checked - my ship, my bunk."

"I thought," Calrissian managed with some dignity, "that we might be gone overnight."

Han snorted. "A likely story. Clear your bags out, Calrissian. You've got thirty seconds," he said, firmly. "Anything still on board after that is being sold at auction." Seeing Lt. Ellis's sudden grin, Solo winked at her over Calrissian's head. "Or I might not even wait that long. What say you, Lieutenant? Do I hear fifty credits?"

"Fifty credits it is," she said, grinning back at him.

"Sold," he said, gesturing over his shoulder, "Move it. I've got plans for that bunk."

Lt. Ellis ducked through the hatchway and they heard her footsteps scurrying across the deck.

"Han," Lando began, plaintively, "my clothes!"

"Uh, uh, Lando. Talk to the new owner." he nodded at Lt. Ellis, who emerged from the lounge with a bag slung over her arm. "She bought 'em, fair and square. That'll be fifty credits, Lieutenant?" Solo held out his palm and the girl fumbled in her pockets.

Looking up in alarm, she saw the Princess grinning at her, glancing significantly at the bag she carried. Understanding dawned and she extracted a handful of credit notes from Lando's bag and presented the untidy wad to Solo, who winked at her. "Nice doing business with you, Lieutenant."

"Good night, sir," she said, smiling. She nodded at Leia, "Ma'am." Calrissian coughed politely. "General," she said, coldly, turning her back and marching away.

The hatch hissed shut behind her, and the corridor was silent for a long moment. Then Han leaned back against the bulkhead again, lost in laughter.

Leia came down the corridor and stood on tiptoe to kiss Calrissian's cheek. "Get your own ship, Lando, please?"

"Fine," sighed Lando, gathering his dignity. "I hope you two have a pleasant evening."

"We will," Han grinned, "once I reprogram those transponder codes."

Lando looked hurt. "Han, Han. You don't trust me?"

Han pushed him, firmly, toward the lower hatch. "Of course not. Get out of here, you old smoothie. if you hurry you might catch the Lieutenant before she gets to the village with your clothes."

Lando departed in a flurry of silk cape and Han wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "That was inspired, sweetheart. Who taught you to pick pockets like that?"

"You did, hot shot." She came to stand in front of him. "Are you really going to reprogram the transponder?"

"Of course I am, but not till morning. Chewie'd kill me if I locked him out."

She raised an eyebrow. "And how do we assure ourselves some privacy tonight?"

Han laughed. "We just tell the Falcon her Captain's home. The only one who can open her up when I've sealed her with my private code is Chewie, and he can only do it by asking for an override. Which means he'll know we're in here. And unlike Calrissian, Chewie knows how to be discreet."

At her surprised look, he grinned crookedly. "Lando doesn't know all of the Falcon's secrets." He pulled her in against him, swiftly. "Now where were we, Princess?"

She slid a hand inside his shirt, and came up on tiptoe to nuzzle at his neck. "Ah, yes," he murmured against her temple. "Now I remember."

His mouth found hers and soon his fingers were working on the buttons of her shirt. "Han," she breathed, softly, catching his hand in hers before he could go any further, "Seal the hatch, please?"

Groaning, he let her go. "All right, all right." He started toward the hatch and then turned to steer her, firmly, toward the master cabin.

"I'll be two minutes. You better be naked in that bunk by the time I get there."

"Is that an order, Captain?" she teased.

He turned her face up to his. "It is indeed, your Highness-ness. And you've seen what happens to rule-breakers on this ship. Think fast, Princess. You only get one chance."

She pretended to pout. "I was hoping for at least two chances tonight. Maybe I picked the wrong General?"

His grin widened. "Way it looked to me, Lando's already on his second chance tonight, sweetheart."

She laughed aloud and he added, firmly, "And you definitely picked the right General."

Her expression softened. "I did indeed."

He shoved her, more firmly, toward his cabin. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

"That better be a promise, your Generalship."

He patted her behind as she departed. "No, that's a threat, your Worship. One I intend to follow up on."


End file.
